Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School
by TheBluGoo21
Summary: The daughter of the rich and famous Charlie and Renee Swan has no choice but to attend the most prestigious boarding school in the US. The Cullens have been attending the same boarding school for 3 years so far. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Introduction

**Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School**

By: PrincessSparkle101

(Just so you know I you have read this same story by Princesssparkleberry, that account is also mine, but there was a glitch so now I''m writing the story on this account)

 _Hello everyone!_

 _This is my first fanfic so I hope it's enjoyable._

Here's some info on this story:

Main characters- _Bella and Edward_

Other semi-important characters- _Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett._

There are also going to be the parents and a few Twilight series characters too.

Pairs- _Bella, Edward; Alice Jasper; Rosalie, Emmett; Esme, Carlisle._

Blurb: The famous daughter of the trillionaires, Charlie and Renee Swan, is going to attend the most prestigious boarding school in the U.S., West Coast Academy.

The Cullens have been attending West Coast Academy for 3 years and are going to start senior year after the summer's over. Emmett Cullen is a teddy bear in disguise with his warm, ice queen of a girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Alice is a crazy shopaholic who can bend the will of almost anyone, and loves to host and plan parties. Jasper is a mysterious boy who just moved to West Coast Academy, seems in pain, and works at a coffee shop. Edward is a troubled, lonely boy who recently lost the girl he loved. Bella is a rich girl who doesn't like spending tons of money, hates attention, is probably the clumsiest person on earth. Will fate somehow bring a boy, a girl and a crazy family together at the fancy boarding school?

Rated T just to be safe if I add anything in the future...

Enjoy!

::::: Plz review! :::::


	2. Chapter 1- Bella POV Edward POV

**Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School**

By: PrincessSparkle101

Chapter 1

 **A/N: This A/N is Optional to Read.**

 _I'm just going to say... ENJOY and plz review!_

 _Now on with the story..._

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Um... let's see...

I guess I'm sorta rich, okay, okay, I'm one of, I mean the richest kid in the country.

My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, yes the Swans, they're trillionaires who own, and can spend, way more than my liking.

We live in this mansion about the size of a castle, but more modern with more glass then wall.

I don't have many friends, which is odd, considering the fact that I'm everyone's "ideal" kid.

Well I guess I have friends, but I'm pretty sure they only like me because, well hello, this is Isabella Swan, daughter of the richest couple in the country. So their not really my friends

Jessica I would say is the best of the "friends" I have. I mean Lauren, Leah, Amber, and Cora aren't that bad, at least to me.

I always see them sneering at the unpopular kids at our high school or "Losers" as Lauren calls them, and shooting insults by the second!

Really without my name and riches, I'd be the kids they insult and sneer at.

On my first day of school, before anyone knew my full name of course, a few boys looked at me, some wolf whistling and calling me a looker (Ew).

It got worse when they found out just who I was.

Jessica and Lauren were constantly trying to fill me in about all the boys, "helplessly" in love with me as they said.

Some of them were cute, and I tried dating a few, but they just didn't interest me... at all. Not to sound harsh or anything, but they just don't feel like 'the one'.

It's lunch right now, and I'm sitting at the popular table.

The food here sucks, but that's why I bring my own lunch, or the butler guy does.

He seriously follows me around EVERYWHERE. He's like a stalker except my parents pay him loads to do it because I need to be "as safe as possible".

Anyway, Jessica I think is talking about Mike Newt, or Newton again, the love of her life that doesn't even know she exists. Sadly.

Lauren is making out with this guy who keeps squeezing her chest area, EW!

There's also this really disturbing guy next to me that keeps staring at me and opening and closing his mouth like he's trying to work up the courage to say something.

Other than that, the kids at my table are either kissing, hitting on one an other, or gossiping about clothes and lies.

I think I pity everyone here.

"Miss Swan?" The butler, I honestly don't know his name, he won't tell me a single thing about him. He's not important enough.

All I know is he's one of my mom's many friends husbands who didn't have a good chance at getting a better job.

"Yes?" He looked at the weird device my parents gave him to contact him and discuss matters like... lemme see... me. UGH.

"Your parents have very important matters to discuss with you at the mansion, and they requested to see you right away." He gestured to the door, "The limo is waiting right outside."

I sighed, most of the table was watching curiously. Whatever.

"Okay, do you have my bag?" He nodded.

* * *

The drive back was mostly uneventful, I just listened to my playlist with classical music like Clair de lune and other Debussy music.

The guy driver, David, opened the door and escorted me into the mansion and led me with the butler into the main living room.

"You're dismissed." My mother, Renee, said courteously to the two men as they slipped out of the room.

"Isabella, my dear." Renee embraced me as my father sat awkwardly on the couch.

He was never one to show much affection for people, after all he was a very high positioned man and was not known for being, well, soft.

"Hello Isabella, how was school?" Charlie asked, obviously uninterested.

"Same as always." I responded with my usual answer.

I turned to Renee, "What's the important news you called me here for mother?"

She shared a smile with Charlie, "Darling we got you into the most eligible, prestigious boarding school in the United States!" She squealed.

"So I have to go?" I asked shocked, a boarding school? The best one? Renee's face fell a bit, "I mean like do I get a choice in this all?"

"Of course not darling!" Renee answered me, well I guess I expected that...

I looked to my father, silently begging him for help with my eyes. It usually works. Please please please!

Charlie gave me a half smile, "Now Isabella, I can't get you out of this one, your mother and I both went to this boarding school," he gave Renee a smile, "You just have to go."

I sighed, "But-but, this must've cost thousands, no millions of dollars!" Money and spotlight? Kill me now! "Please don't make me go!" I pleaded them.

I knew my argument was useless though, my parents had money to buy basically everything in the world.

To some, all the money in the world would be the perfect dream, to me...

Let's just say I get too much spotlight, recognition, and no one acts normally around me. It's like I'm their queen!

Renee gave me the 'you need to start spending more money' look again, "Isabella don't worry, we didn't have to pay, the headmaster said she was honored to have you."

Wow me?

"Though," Renee started, "we could afford for you to attend this school easily and you know it. Sometimes I worry about you sweetie."

Oh great the 'Be Social and Spend More Money Talk'.

It's not MY fault I don't like talking to her friend's annoying daughters, always acting like I'm their ruler, or pretending I don't exist.

And don't even think I would go shopping with them! Though it can be fun, I'm pretty sure shopping with obnoxious brats for lingerie I never end up buying is not on my favorite things to do list. At all.

"One of my friend's daughters attends West Coast Academy too, her name is Alice, I believe you've met before, at young age of course, you were such good friends..." Renee droned on.

Oh yeah, great, another one of my "friends".

I'm SO dreading boarding school, the richest kid in the U.S. attending the most prestigious boarding school in the country. That's definitely going to attract attention.

Did I mention I HATE attention?!

* * *

 **Edward POV**

"Whatever Alice me and Mr. Eddiekins don't care, now scram." Lauren shooed Alice away.

Alice just left, I guess she was used to it.

Lauren forced my lips open and tried to french kiss me.

What did I care?

She was just another girl that I'd been with for far too long.

"Babe, I'm breaking up with you."

Lauren shot up in the air as straight as a pin, "WHAT?!" She screeched, causing heads to turn.

She lowered herself onto my lap, and batted her eyelashes, then pretended to be hurt, "Oh Eddie you wouldn't?"

"Sorry Lauren," I pushed her off me, "It's not me it's you."

Wait did I say that wrong? Oh, right.

It's supposed to be it's not you it's me. Oops. Whatever.

I guess I've just never been the same since she left, Tanya, it still hurt to say her name.

And baby Bree. I hated that name, but she was my kid. Of course I'd never met her, but that was the name Tanya chose.

We'd been dating almost three years during high school at WCA which most seniors like me call West Coast Academy. Freshman through Junior.

Junior year was when we got more serious. She stayed some nights over at my house. My family loved her like she was their own.

She was the love of my life.

Three months into her pregnancy she announced it to me, my family, and her family.

Both of our parents were a bit hesitant at first, but then they accepted it.

We went shopping for little Bree. Tanya said she was going to be a girl, mother instincts I think.

Then when she was four months pregnant, she changed.

She stopped talking to me, her parents were always giving me these weird looks, almost apologetic and confused I think.

About a week later Tanya visited me, asked to go on a walk with me.

She was leaving with her family, moving so far away, and I wouldn't know where or see Bree.

Tanya had told me, "Maybe we'll come back and you can meet Bree, maybe." She ran off then, talking to herself, leaving me alone in the middle of the trail, lost and beyond repair.

All I could remember before she left was that she mumbled something along the lines of, "If she's yours." I didn't under stand it though, I couldn't make sense of it.

I had to tell the news to my family, it was the most heart breaking experience I'd ever been through.

Every time I saw a baby I broke down crying. I never smiled, laughed, had much fun.

She became my light. She gave me hope. She gave me a family. Then she took everything away.

I grew apart from my family, stopped making Alice laugh, losing the special connection I had with my twin, Emmett, and worst of all, rarely talking to my parents.

Most of the time I ate out, hung with different girls, never laid around with the fear of a Tanya repeat, I was on my own.

No family, no best friends. True I was the most popular guy at WCA, I had the girls all over me, and the boys beyond jealous.

But got rid of everything I loved.

I stopped playing the piano, I never even looked at a music CD or Ipod, and it was like books didn't exist.

I lost myself.

I should've gotten over Tanya already, but that was the girl I loved, the baby was mine too!

I just wish I could find somebody to love, not a slut like Lauren and her pesky little friends who only cared about kissing and getting drunk with guys.

Me? I just want to find the perfect girl, pretty, but one that had wits too, and was charming, and had a heart.

Enough of a heart not to leave the guy who's baby your pregnant with, the guy you said you loved!

I kicked a box of stuff I loved, my old possessions.

I wish everything could go back to the way it was.

"EDWARD!" My little sister screamed. She was short, pixie-like as some kids at West Coast Academy described her. She had jet black hair, almost like the vampire in the movie Twilight. She was obsessed with fashion, eating too much candy (or too much coffee) and going haywire, and annoying me. Or she used to.

Now she just does what I say to do, even listens to the sluts that throw themselves at me.

I do listen to Alice sometimes. If I'm not destined to have the life I've always dreamed of, at least I can hear about Alice's.

"Guess what?" Alice didn't wait for me to respond, she knew I probably wouldn't, "Rose and I are getting a new roomie!"

She squealed so high pitched I had to protect my ears by plugging them, "Mom said that we're going to have a dinner to celebrate summer and my new roomie!"

"I have to come?" I didn't really want to come but, free food. I'd also know the details about the summer party that our family's throwing this year.

I said I never had fun anymore but that was the one exception.

* * *

"Her names Isabella, Ooh Rose, maybe she'll let us call her Izzy, or even Isa!" Alice was, in my opinion, way too excited about this room mate thing.

Rosalie or Rose as we usually called her, just nodded along with Alice, entering the conversation to talk about what Isabella, or Izzy, or Isa or something was going to look like and her fashion.

Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. She is probably one of the hottest girls at WCA.

Of course Emmett was wrapped around her finger the minute they started talking.

She seems like a bitter, cold ice queen that hates everything and everyone, but she's really sweet once you get to know her.

She unlike Alice, cares about who I date and hates almost all the girls at our school.

Rosalie makes many girls self conscious about their selves, and she does attract quite the amount of boys who back away as Emmett comes near

Don't get me wrong, Emmett's like a teddy bear, but in disguise.

He is way more muscular than me, he has dark, short, curly hair and dark, almost black, eyes.

Emmett's also the captain of the football team and has probably never lost anything to anyone... ever.

He was kind of the prankster in the family, once he put nail polish in thousands of plastic cups covering the whole floor.

I got to my bed after a lot of cursing and with two very shiny and colorful feet.

He doesn't really prank me anymore because, well you know why.

Dinner was alright, but everything's kinda empty right now.

It's the start of summer, time to get our three person dorm rooms ready and decorated, a bit more I guess and shop for clothes.

And the summer party of course, we got voted to host so I guess Alice would be satisfied and busy for a while, she loves planning and hosting basically everything.

She pouts when she doesn't get what she wants and uses her puppy eyes!

Though I'm immune to them because, well I'm her brother, and it doesn't work on Emmett either.

I shared a dorm with Emmett and some other guy who has yet to move in.

I took my key and walked through the luxurious living room and into my bedroom.

The dorm rooms were certainly a sight to see, but you get used to it after your first year.

I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

One thing's for certain, this year was going to be different, I don't know how or why, but I just have a feeling.

At least I hope this year will be different.

* * *

 **END of CHAPTER**

 _Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School._

 _If you have any suggestions or ideas for any future chapters plz PM me or review if you are lazy and don't feel like logging in (like me)._

 _Also, at the beginning of this chapter it said something like,_

 ** _A/N:_**

 _If you see that plz read it, if it says_

 ** _A/N: This A/N is Optional to Read_**

 _Then you don't need to read it unless you want to, if it says_

 ** _A/N: This A/N is Important Plz Read_**

 _Then plz do read it I will need to tell or inform you of something._

Thanks and Review plz!

-Princesssparkleberry

(:


	3. Chapter 2- WCA Boarding School

**Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School**

By:PrincessSparkle101

Chapter 2

 **A/N: A/N Optional to Read**

 _Please Do... Enjoy And REVIEW! Also, Thank You SO much to reviewers,_ **miss0sunny** , **Sylos17** , and the **Guest**.

 _Thank you SO much to those who faved me_ **miss0sunny** _,_ **eternallyhopeful2007** , **aashik** , **TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221** _,_ **Dark-Saffire** , **maggiejoma** , **nevaeh potter** , **ffictionreader01** , and **kat2335**.

 _Thank you SO much to those who followed me_ **Joy Kathlyn** _,_ **miss0sunny** , **Rosalinex5** , **Jasper's temptress** , **Phineas-T-Kettletree-Esquire** _,_ **Babe Love - MM Love** _,_ **lechatfute** _,_ _,_ **Sylos17** _,_ **Sunflowers20** _,_ **GlasgowGirl18** _,_ **Gabriela26** , **sofiazzz** , **sndoles** , **miss24fan** , **maggiejoma** , **rachaelpara1982** , **rehtw** , and **natjen2526**.

I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, but hopefully I'll be better at posting them for you all!

BTW, the look and style of West Coast Academy is partly inspired by the beach resort, Cabo Azul.

Now On With The Story...

* * *

 **Bella POV**

"Oh honey are you sure you want to do this?" Renee asked me for the 37.5th time (if that's even a 'th' I dunno).

.5 because I cut her off once.

Charlie had just informed Renee that West Coast Academy was all the way across the U.S. from them.

She was constantly asking me if I wanted to go to this crazy expensive boarding school, then before I could answer no, she quickly says, "Never mind. West Coast Academy is the BEST private boarding school in the country." She'd roll her eyes a if it was the stupidest question heard to man kind, then 10 minutes later she'd pop the question again.

When Charlie finally convinced Renee to decide on if I was going or not, I realized there was no way I could get out of this school.

I'd be so far away from my family, the mansion, the butler... well I wouldn't really mind that guy, but still.

Renee had hired some fashion critique person or as she insists the lady be called, a fashion adviser to help me pack the "perfect" outfits.

"No, no dahling! You mustn't wear that trash of a shirt," The lady, Madame Lilivine, tore a shirt Lauren, I think, gave to me as a gift for one of my many extravagant birthday balls, "This is much better."

Madame Lilivine ordered me around, tear'n clothes here and there that I don't think Renee ever let me wear anyways.

I kinda just sat to the side as Madame Lilivine dictated my morning, evening, and night wear. There was even outfits for my arrival and travel!

After more than five long, and I mean LONG hours, I was finally packed.

"Oh my baby's moving to the other side of the country!" Renee exclaimed, she was tearing up already.

"It's alright I'll be okay!"

"Oh but your all the way over there," She pointed in the direction of California, "And we're over here in New York. Anything could happen!" She was freaking her self out... I could tell by the was she was hyperventilating.

"Mom I'll be fine!" I rolled my eyes, well in my head so that I wouldn't hurt Renee's feelings.

"Oh but-" She started.

Charlie interrupted her, clearly seeing how uncomfortable I felt at the moment, right in the middle of the airport, with my mom getting way over emotional over... well me.

"I'm sure she'll be safe over in California honey. We're only a 6 hour flight away," Charlie reminded her. He winked at me, "You be safe kiddo." Then he awkwardly hugged me.

Well, it seemed like a hug.

Renee attacked me as soon as Charlie pulled away.

"Oh, Isabella, darling, we'll miss you so, so much!"

She pulled away to look in my face, and when I say in my face I mean right in front of my face, eye to eye.

"Oh what am I worrying about?" I smiled, "Right Alice will be your room mate."

Not so smiley anymore huh Bella?

"Now you stay safe, Oh! And don't forget to email me every night to tell me..." She blabbered on, "Blah blah blah blah, and sweetie I heard there are some super cute boys over there. You make sure to bring a boyfriend back for your parents to meet."

I nodded, blushing profusely, and ran over to my flight's gate.

I was called on first, being in first class. You probably expected that, me being Isabella Swan and all.

The dozen of servants my parents ordered to help me had saved me about 5 times from tripping over myself and falling face first on the ground, and had pulled and pushed the overflowing amount of luggage that contained my clothes, which Madame Lilivine convinced me to pack, quite easily I must say.

I bet there was barely enough room to store all the luggage for me in the plane, and just imagine the boarding school!

My family servants wished me the best of luck and took there leave back to the mansion, my home.

I said one last goodbye to New York before first class was being called.

* * *

"We are now landing, please stay seated and buckled until the green seat buckle light starts flashing. Thank you for riding Virgin airlines." A too cheery voice sounded throughout the airplane. Flight attendants.

I got helped out of my seat, people quickly recognizing me already, too much attention was directed towards me.

They'd say, "Is that Isabella Swan." "OMG OMG hi? Are you that Swan girl?" or They'd just take a picture of me!

I just plastered on a fake smile and pushed through crowds, and out of the airport.

Renee and Charlie must've hired people to help me transport my items to the school, well the limo and then off to boarding school.

It was like attending a new school, from elementary to middle school or from middle school to high school.

Always wondering if you'll fit in, or look terrible, or be doing something wrong.

I was a nightmare!

But at the same time, these kids had to have some _cha ching_!

After all West Coast High costs probably enough that if most people dreamed of attending, they'd be delusional.

Though no doubt, I'm still scared out of my wits.

And Alice that girl who I was apparently BFFs with when I was younger.

I "can't" wait to see her.

I don't even think I know her.

A limo driver, Anna, opened the door of the limo for me and I swear I almost fainted.

It looked like a huge resort in Hawaii or Cabo or something!

There were huge glass gates, with what seemed like flakes of glass here and there.

In giant silver letters it said, "West Coast Academy" in the middle of the gates.

As we entered, the big glass walls split in half, breaking the West Coast Academy letters into 'West Coas' and 't Academy', with nine letters on each side.

We drove up a smooth road belonging to the boarding school, with palm trees decorating the sides.

And as we neared a second gate, I saw there were two pools with glass like rocks on the bottom, and beautiful shimmery rainbow fish.

At the second gate a few people in expensive looking suits exchanged words with my driver and they drove the limo into a large parking lot on the side of the school.

But I barely noticed that.

Large glass buildings seemed to break through the sky, and it looked as if I were going to one of those to-good-to-be-true hotels that Renee and Charlie took me to on vacation each year.

I think all I could see were a few windows that the sun wasn't reflecting off of and blinding me.

I had to pry my eyes off the magnificent sight and force myself out of the embarrassing position I was in.

After we entered through tall stained glass doors I stumbled into a grand lobby and was forced to across a long distance, somehow I didn't trip.

"Name?" A snotty secretary asked me, not turning to face me.

"Isabella Swan." I replied softly. A few students were lounging around the room in the most comfortable looking couches.

Her head shot up, her cheeks turning red, "Ms. Swan! Oh please forgive me! I-I um..." She stammered nervously, "I'm so sorry... your... um... highness?"

I giggled, "It's fine, where should I go Ms?"

"Cope, Ms. Cope," She smiled, "And you have two rooms actually."

SAY WHAT NOW?! Two... not one, but TWO rooms?

Ms. Cope must've seen the confusion on my face because she quickly explained.

Then I was escorted to a gold and glass elevator.

* * *

I don't think I want to do this anymore.

Great. Here I am in front of ONE of my new "dorms" and I think I'm having a panic attack.

Just do it you'll be fine... I reached for the door.

NO! No, don't do it. Just run. While you still have the time! I pulled back.

I had just visited the spectacular penthouse they call a "room", and was now SUPPOSED to enter the dorm room I shared with this Alice girl.

COME ON! Just get it over with already!

I DON'T WANT TO!

Well... if you don't...

But you can just...

Do it!

Don't!

Before I could come to the conclusion of what I needed to do (which was to RUN RUN RUN), the door slid open.

Oh! It slides... huh.

A head slowly popped out.

"Who's ther- EKKKKKKKKKK!"

There was a blur, a flash, and a gust of wind, and I was trapped.

Being SQUEEZED to DEATH, or maybe it was just a SUPER way TOO tight embrace.

"My new ROOMIE! YESSSSSSS!"

"Hi?" I chocked out.

I was dragged into my shared room when I was pushed onto a sofa.

"Isabella! Hi I'm Alice Cullen, we are going to be BFFs I just know it!" She had a painfully high pitched voice.

She was short, not just short. Shorter than ME.

And small, very small.

She had short black hair that rimmed her face, dark eyes, clearly make up, and a blinding smile.

Alice almost reminded me of a pixie, and she wore this sharp look every so often that made me think I shouldn't mess with her.

And she was gorgeous, a million times prettier than I am, in a light pink tank top and a short, white and pink striped skirt that flared out.

On top of that she was wearing a jean jacket with a few accessories.

Sticking her small hand out she said, "Oh Rosie poesy should be here soon."

After Alice and I heaved all of my luggage into the room we shared to sleep in, I started to joke around with her.

It was nice, the opposite of what I expected from hanging out with one of my "friends", maybe the most fun I've had in my life.

We were picking out a movie to watch from Alice's large selection of movies when suddenly a voice rang out.

"OMG! Isabella's here already? Hi!" I turned around.

I almost gasped she was so, so, so stunningly beautiful. I felt like a shriveled up piece of mold compared to her!

She had long golden hair that fell in waves past her shoulders.

On her was a knee length dress that fit her figure so snug I think that if I was a boy I would fall for her.

And she looked sexy and well, I felt so ugly.

The girl seemed friendly and she new my name, well I guess that's kind of creepy, but still.

"Hi... you are?" I was SO awkward.

"Rosalie Hale, I'm also your roomie. And I'm guessing you met Alice?"

I nodded.

"Ooh what movie are we watching?" She leaned over Alice.

"I'm not sure yet... Oh hey what about a Disney film?" She asked.

"Sure," agreed Rosalie, "I kinda hate watching your favorite romance films every single night."

I shrugged, "Hey you guys have Finding Dory? I heard it's good."

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I wonder what it would be like. To see my kid, my daughter.

After all these years would she come back? Would Tanya bring my daughter to me, I mean I'm her father, Tanya's my love.

I would forgive her, forget everything that she did to me.

Just to have her back. And my daughter.

I deserved her, I deserved her as much as Tanya did.

So why didn't they come back to me?

We could be a family, I could become a doctor and Tanya could be the model she always wanted to be.

We could own a huge house and raise out little girl together, maybe a little boy too would be perfect.

It wasn't fair.

We were in Emmett and my dorm room, the kitchen area.

Of course not cooking, I didn't know how.

"I hate her that cold, scheming, little drama queen. She just wants your popularity, so I suggest you dump that little-" Rosalie started.

"Come on Jessica's not that bad! At least she didn't leave we, with my child too!" I cut her off with yelling, suddenly getting furious, "At least she doesn't leave me and never tell me where she went. At least she didn't make me waste all those years of high school like Tanya did, at least-" I broke down again.

Why me? Why did it have to be me?

We sat together for a bit, both probably wishing Emmett was back from picking up the takeout.

"Hey Edward?" Rosalie put her hand on my back, "I-I didn't mean to bring her up, we can talk about this later."

I just cried it all out, even after Emmett came, even after Rose excused herself from the room.

I cried.

I cry all the time now, for her, for my daughter, for me.

I wish I could forget them, just for a little bit, just once.

Maybe I need to get out more, start searching for the perfect girl that was Emmett's Rosalie.

I want something that mom and dad have, and I'm going to get it.

"Emmett!" I called, "I'm going out!"

* * *

 **END of CHAPTER**

 _Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School Chapter 2._

 _If you have any suggestions or ideas for any future chapters plz PM me or review if you are lazy and don't feel like logging in (like me)._

Thanks and Review plz!

-Princesssparkleberry

:)


	4. Chapter 3- Edward's out of hand

**Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School**

By:PrincessSparkle101

Chapter 3

 **A/N: A/N Optional to Read**

 _Please Do... Enjoy And REVIEW! Also, Thank You SO much to reviewers._

 _Thank you SO much to those who faved me, and t_ _hank you SO much to those who followed me._

 _I am REALLLLLLLLLLLLY sorry guys I just haven't really had much time to do fanfiction, I'll try my best to be better at this._

Now On With The Story...

Oh right and PLZ REVIEW! :)

* * *

 **Edward POV**

We have a new roomie, Jasper, he's cool.

I think he likes Alice though so I guess Emmett and I will have to have the 'talk' with him soon.

What's new... hmm.. oh right.

I'd just hooked up with Jessie Stanley-er Jessia Stanley for about a week ago, but just didn't feel the same as the first... hour... or so.

Um... I guess I have a short attention span with girls or something...?

I dunno, but I'm absolutely sure I'm not a player.

Sure Jess (that's her name right?) was an alright kisser, but something was missing.

I thought about it for awhile, maybe five minutes... keeping in mind what Rosalie said yesterday.

Jessica (ok that's definitely her name) and I just weren't what I thought we were going to be in the beginning.

She was just a fling, a play toy.

I want what I had with Tanya, or close to it.

Tanya if only she was here too, with that baby.

Everything is like a dull black and white movie.

She was the color.

I need too get over her.

I pushed her out of my mind and got up.

Time to break up with Jessica.

I started on my way over to Jessica's dorm, planning out how to dump-er-break up with her.

Jessica was an exchange student for a few weeks, it's not like we could actually work anyway.

"Edwwwwwaaaarrrdddd!" I heard Jessica purr, and I spun around.

"Oh hey."

"What no hello kiss?" She made a creepy face, probably supposed to be flirty or cute?

"Nope." Her face changed, confused.

"Wha-?"

"Look babe we're over," I smirked, cutting her off, "sorry not sorry."

"Wha-?"

"Jessie you just need to accept that we just don't belong together, K?"

Yikes I think I said something wrong because her face is really red.

Is that steam coming out of her ears?

"IT'S JESSICA!" She screeched very high pitched, and I cringed.

"AND HOW COULD YOU?! I LIKE JUST GOT HERE LIKE LAST WEEK?!"

"And?" Ugh I was being a jerk again, but that's just what happens when the love of your life leaves you.

"Lauren was right! You such a stuck up player that cares about no one." She yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

She opened her mouth again, her crooked coffee stained teeth smiled at me.

"I bet that's why your little girlfriend that left you, Tanya was it?" She smiled.

I could feel the blood boil and before I could stop myself I pushed her against the wall.

She struggled against my hold but she was pinned.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE. LEAVE TANYA OUT OF THIS!" I yelled in her face.

Jessica cowered away from my death glare.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE, IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN-"

I was dragged away from the wall, somehow I could tell it was Emmett.

"YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU EVER-"

A hand was clasped over my mouth all of the sudden.

I didn't push it away, I just glared at the ground.

I can't believe that happened. How did I get so out of hand?

"Where are we going?" I croaked.

Emmett walked with me in silence for a few more minutes before he responded.

"Somewhere to let you cool down."

"Was I loud?" I whispered, noticing how many students eyes were following us.

We were four dormitory down, and that was a long way.

He just glued his eyes to the ground answering my question.

"Oh."

* * *

 **Bella POV**

We were all doubled over laughing hysterically.

"OMG that really happened?" Rosalie asked Alice.

She just managed to nod her head in response.

When we finally calmed down I realized just how many people were staring at us.

I blushed a bit, but I realized I didn't really care much at all.

For the first time in my life I was having too much fun!

Alice slapped down some money on the receipt and we headed back for the dorm, red faced and laughing.

* * *

With a groan I sat up.

We were laying on the floor in Alice's area of the dorm, where Alice was nowhere to be seen.

Rosalie was still sleeping, lace face mask and all.

I snickered, she looked like she hadn't moved at all in her sleep.

Alice hopped into the room holding a delicious cup of coffee.

"Bellsies!" She squealed, shoving the cup in my hand.

"Up, up, up! We," She pointed to Rosalie and then her, "are going to give you a tour of the place. YAY!"

I looked at the still sleeping Rosalie, "But wha-"

"She'll be up soon," Alice looked me up and down.

I suddenly felt self conscious, I was so ugly, "But you are going to get ready for today."

She let out a loud squeal, the remembering that someone was still sleeping, shushed herself.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

"And..." Rosalie said, adding the final touch to my make-up.

"DONE!" Alice finished.

I looked cute, better than usual at least.

My make up wasn't too notice able, I didn't want too much attention after all.

I had a blue knee length dress on that was pretty flowy and black flats.

The flats were only because with heel's I'd probably trip over a cliff or something of that sort.

The tour was pretty cool, my favorite part was the library of course, SO MANY BOOKS!

After we ate lunch, and did a lot of *SIGH* shopping.

It was about dinner, so we got take out from some sushi place.

Well you either love sushi or despise it, but I'm kinda in between.

Anyway a big guy named Emmett, and a thinner guy named Jasper came to eat with us.

They were both quite muscular and had some great jokes.

Again I was having a great time, laughing more than I thought I would.

There were only a few awkward moments, usually whenever someone brought up this Edward guy.

No one knew where he was, but what I gathered was that her was a player and depressed.

Emmett and Rosalie were dating and Alice was totally flirting with Jasper.

We had just stepped into our dorm to talk some more when the yelling started.

I couldn't make out the words, but whoever it was, was really angry.

Emmett's eyes widened and Jasper turned to him, "You go get him, I'll stay with the girls."

Emmett nodded then bolted out like his life depended on it.

Alice looked scared, whereas Rosalie looked nervous.

Everyone except me was nervous.

And no one was telling me what was going on.

* * *

 _Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School Chapter 3._

 _If you have any suggestions or ideas for any future chapters plz tell me!_

Thanks and REVIEW plz!

(I'll update faster)

-Princesssparkleberry

:)


	5. Alert

Hey guys!

I'm really sorry, but I probably won't be updating for a couple of months. I'm really really sorry, I just have lost interest in Twilight fanfiction at the moment. When I do finish my Percy Jackson fanfictions, I'll try to focus more on this story. Until then, I hope you decide to continue to read this story a little bit longer!

Thanks,

PrincessSparkle101


End file.
